


[ART] Yanking the Reins

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Gags, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Size Difference, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art for Louffox'sYanking the Reins.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	[ART] Yanking the Reins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louffox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yanking the Reins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165311) by [Louffox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox). 



  



End file.
